The purpose of the proposed studies is to investigate the relationships between nicotine and alcohol consumption. Several studies have established a strong positive association between cigarette smoking and alcohol use, but the exact mechanisms underlying this association are unknown. Also, few studies have stratified their samples to examine gender differences in the link between alcohol and tobacco. The first goal is to examine whether acute alcohol consumption increases cigarette craving in a dose and BAC-limb dependent manner, and to examine if men show more sensitivity to alcohol-induced cigarette craving compared to women. Although studies have examined the effects of alcohol consumption on concomitant cigarette smoking or craving, there is a paucity of research examining the reverse pathway (i.e., effects of nicotine on alcohol consumption). Therefore, the second goal is to determine whether nicotine exposure increases alcohol craving and consumption, and to examine gender differences in such responses. Understanding the potential unique biobehavioral mechanisms underlying alcohol and nicotine interactions for men and women may help to tailor early prevention and treatment programs specifically for the sexes. [unreadable] [unreadable]